


Meeting

by Mswriter07



Series: Meetings [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Meeting

_  
**Meeting (Ryan/Miguel, Father Ray)**   
_   
Title: Meeting  
Pairing: Ryan/Miguel, Mukada  
Rating: G  
  
Prompt:  Alvarez/Mukada, post-series, savior, sandwich, outside   


A/N:  This was a prompt I found on one of the OZ sites for one of the Big Bangs I think.  I was looking through the different sites and it caught my eye.  As soon as I find the site again I'll credit properly and such.  If the person who posted the prompt happens to stumble upon my journal and reads this I hope you enjoy it.  :)  

  
At his office in OZ Father Ray Mukada’s phone started ringing and while he finished a prayer his visitor Tim McManus answered the phone.  “Hello?”

On the other end Miguel got a confused look on his face and asked, “Is Father Ray in?”

Tim recognized the gravelly voice and asked, “Alvarez that you?”

“Yeah.  Father Ray in?”

“He’s here.  Give him a minute though.”

Tim held the receiver in his hand and Ray looked over at the phone.  “Miguel?”

“Yeah but why is he calling you?”

“I told him to call me if he needed anything.”  He took the phone and said, “Miguel how have you been?”

“I’ve been good.  I’ve been going to that counselor you told me about and she’s been helping me a lot.”

“I’m glad to hear that.  What else were you needing?”

“I actually wanted to know if you could meet for lunch some time this week?  I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things in private.”

“Yeah.  Sure.  I’m working a short day on Wednesday so I can meet you then.  Where do you want to go?”

“I know this diner about a mile from my apartment.”

“Sounds good.  I’ll be there about two.”

“Okay.  See you then.  Bye Father Ray.”

“Good bye Miguel.”  Then Ray hung the phone up.

“Why does he want to meet with you?” Tim asked.

“I don’t know.  He sounded good on the phone though.”

“So he hasn’t tried to kill himself since he’s been on the outside?”

“No he hasn’t.  Ryan and Miguel are doing very well.  The two are trying very hard to be normal citizens.”

“Are they still together or was it just a prison thing for the two?”

“As far as I know they aren’t.  The two came together in here because it was their only option.  Out there they have more choices.”

“Well it’s for the best.”

“Maybe it is.  I’ll see on Wednesday.”

That Wednesday Father Ray went to the Flow Diner almost thirty minutes earlier than the two o’ clock meeting time and sat in a back corner booth so the two could have some privacy.  He ordered a coffee and waited.  Miguel appeared fifteen minutes later and found Father Ray in the back of the diner.  He walked over and held his hand out.  “Nice to see you on the outside.”

Ray shook his hand and said, “You look really good Miguel.  You still feeling good?”

Miguel sat across from Ray and looked at a menu while he responded, “I’m good.  I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things.  I didn’t want OZ recording our conversation.” 

A waitress approached and asked, “Can I get you anything sir?”

“I’ll take an iced tea and turkey special.”

“It’ll be right up sir.”  She took his menu and sashayed back to get his drink and get his order to the cook.

Miguel didn’t even notice the walk and turned back to Ray.  “What were you wanting to talk about Miguel?”

“Being out, life, Ryan.”

“What’s going on with Ryan?”

“It actually deals with both of us.  We’ve been seeing our counselors, not living together and for the first year had no contact with each other…”

“You’ve been out for three years.”

“We’ve tried seeing different women.  Each of us making suggestions as to who to possibly see before we were released.  Nothing has lasted.  After the first year we started to talk on the phone and found that all the things we felt were still there.  We still didn’t see each other but continued talking for about six months on the phone and then one night I’m out and I see Ryan walking down the street.  I went up to him and it was like we had just seen each other that morning.”

“Are you two living together now?”

“No.  We stay at each other’s apartments most nights though.”

“Who’s decision was it to keep separate residences?”

“Both of us.  We wanted to ease into this the right way.”

Over by the drink table the waitress looked at another waitress and asked, “Is it me or what?  He didn’t so much as look my direction.”

“He is talking to a priest.  Maybe he didn’t look for religious reasons.”

“I don’t know.”  She got his tea went back over to their table.

Miguel touched her arm and she leaned down so he could talk to her, “Senorita don’t take this the wrong way, you’re muy bonita, but I’ve got someone in my life and I don’t want to break their heart.”

The waitress looked at Miguel and saw sincerity.  “What’s bonita mean?”

“Beautiful.  Listen your person is out there.  I would love to be him but I’m not.”

“I know but thanks for the talk.  Your sandwich should be out in a minute.”  Miguel grinned and she straightened back up.  She went back to the kitchen and Father Ray asked, “How often do you give that talk?”

“I don’t.  I just figured with the way this conversation is going that I needed to set her straight.”

“Where is this conversation going?”

“I want to ask Ryan to go through a civil ceremony with me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah.  I love him more than life itself.  We’ve been through so much and we’ve tried having, I guess, conventional relationships but we keep coming back to each other.”

“That’s good that you two were trying to figure out what kind of relationship you two have.  Do you have an idea when you want to ask him?”

“I’m thinking a nice Friday night out this weekend.”

“Do you already have a ring for him?”

“I brought it with me cause I wanted to show you when I ask if you can officiate the ceremony?”

“You want me to marry you two?”

“Well yeah.  You know us.  I have a couple of people I could call to be witnesses.”

“Okay.  Let me think about it and I’ll let you know.”

“That’s fine.  Just know that you’re my first choice for this.”  Miguel opened the ring box to show Ray when the waitress came by with his food.

“Whoever gets that ring deserves it.”

“Thanks I’ve been waiting a while.”  She walked away and Miguel asked, “So what do you think?”

“I think I will officiate.  You two deserve some happiness.  Let me know what date you two set and I’ll clear my schedule.”

“I’ll let you know Father.”

“Do you know if Ryan ever met with Gloria?”

“He said he talked to her a couple of times when he first got out but nothing happened.”

“He didn’t say why nothing happened?”

“No and I didn’t ask.”

“If you want to marry him then why didn’t you ask?”

“Because I know why nothing happened Father.”

“Why?”

“It’s not my place to say Father and you know it.  I need to go for now but thank you for meeting with me today.  I’ll call with the other information.”  Miguel stood up and tossed some money on the table before taking the box and walking out of the diner.  


End file.
